Falling For The Enemy
by angelicdisaster99
Summary: He was dying inside, loosing any reason to continue living. She was feeling alone, finding it harder to smile with each passing day. Would it be possible to awaken their dormant hearts just once more, in order to save each other? DeiSaku SasuSaku


**Characters - Ages:**

**Sakura – 19  
****Sasuke – 19  
****Naruto – 19  
****Tsunade – 53  
****Shizune – 38  
****Deidara – 21  
****Pein – 28**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Itachi would have numerous naked scenes.**

Sakura inhaled heavily, resisting the urge to groan as her ribs moved. Her body was giving out. She could feel it. Her fingers gripped her kunai tighter, the skin turning white. She glanced around nervously.

_Shit, I lost his chakra signal._ Her eyes darted around yet again, frantic. He couldn't hit her again. She couldn't take another one. So far, he had broken two of her ribs, sliced open her thigh and calf, and sprained her ankle. Not to mention the multitude of bruises and cuts trailing over her body.

_He was only supposed to be a rouge Tea-nin. Since when did they get this strong? _Honestly, Sakura had never even been to the Land of Tea. It sounded a bit…odd, to her. They were never involved in any of the wars, and no one she had ever encountered had been traveling to or from there, even though Fire Country was right above it. Something wasn't right, in her opinion, and this insanely strong Rouge was only proof for her suspicion. Such a neutral, peaceful country shouldn't have ninja stronger than Konoha ANBU. It was unnerving.

She turned suddenly, her fist grabbing his foot as he tried to kick her. She used the momentum of her turn to sling his body away from her, and into a tree. He hit it with a grunt, while a satisfying stream of blood ran down his chin. She smirked tiredly. Finally. She thought she would never get another hit on him. The man stood slowly, wiping the blood away with the back of his hand.

"Are you done fooling around yet, girlie, or will I have to kill you?" he snarled, obviously trying to ruffle her feathers. Sakura sighed, deciding it was time to end this. She would faint soon from blood loss and fatigue. He eyed her warily, waiting for her next move, but she stayed put.

Finally, he spat on the ground, and gave a loud cry as he ran towards her. Sakura remained in her spot, a bored look playing across her face. But to someone who knew her better, they would have noticed the sharpness of her emerald eyes as they calculated what she would do next. She knew she had enraged the man by acting as if he was no threat, and with the way he was running at her…

Sakura sighed, and braced herself for the pain. The man's kunai crudely cut through her abdomen only a moment later. She grit her teeth, and then swiftly sliced the man's exposed throat with her chakra infused hands.

Blood splattered across her face, and black attire, but she took no notice as the man's corpse fell onto her. She grunted from the added weight, and jerkily slid him off of her, only to hear him thump to the ground lifelessly. She slowly walked to where her bag was hidden, a few meters back into the forest. Her eyes dimmed as she moved, her body sagging in exhaustion. It would be so nice to get to her belongings and rest.

Deidara leapt quickly though the trees, almost not catching the flickering chakra. It was slightly northeast from his current location. He could tell it was strong, even though it was mostly gone – that or someone was concealing it very well.

After a moment's hesitation, he decided to check it out. He wouldn't have another mission for quite a while, as it was, so he had nowhere else in particular to be. He smirked. To bad for whoever he was tracking.

Sakura finally spotted her pack in the waning sunlight, and unhooked her sleeping bag from on top of it. She was momentarily delighted that she had decided to bring it at the last minute. Without the materials slight warmth, she would be sleeping on hard, cold, ground.

After finding a group of shrubs, Sakura gingerly climbed past them, and set up her little camp – if it could even be called that. She did a quick genjutsu, so anyone passing by would only see a large clump of foliage, instead of the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura slipped down into the warmth of her bed, using her pack as a pillow, and drifted easily into a peaceful sleep.

Deidara used his scope to scout the area, but still couldn't find where the damn source was. He growled deep down in his throat, making a bird in a nest above him shift uncomfortably. It would have made a frightened noise if he hadn't shot a kunai straight through the branch, puncturing its tiny breast, and the eggs in the nest beneath. He jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully, and then began pacing around the immediate area.

Deidara's interest had been picked, and being the stubborn man he was, he would find the shinobi responsible for leading him astray, or die trying. And seeing how he also wasn't a very patient man, he had the urge to just blow the entire area up, and be done with it.

"But Leader-Sama would not be pleased, yeah," he muttered. Then he stopped. A soft noise could be heard, almost like snoring. It was faint, be definitely there. He slowly began walking, following it to the thing responsible.

After a few moments, he stopped in front of …bushes. And somewhere within those supposed bushes, was the thing making the noises. He lazily kicked his foot into them, and jumped back into a defensive position when it hit something solid, instead of leaves.

"What the…?" when nothing happened, he slowly stood straight, and made his way back to the pile of midget trees. Slowly, he reached out with his foot, inching it past the bushes again, until they flickered. It was like bad reception on a television. He slowly moved forward, peering through the now obvious genjutsu, and looked down onto a black bundle.

His eyebrow raised, as if asking 'Really now?'. He nudged the thing again, getting a soft grunt out of it. He smirked, and slowly pulled out a kunai. After a moment of watching the thing shift, and get comfortable, Deidara squatted down, and gripped the edge of the blanket. He waited for a response, but got none. Taking it as a good sign, he threw the blanket back, and poised the kunai to strike, but never got the chance to finish.

Sakura felt tingles run up her spine, alerting her of someone stepping through her 'barrier'. She opened an eye groggily, searching for chakra. She found nothing.

"Damn animals," she muttered. As if on cue, something hit her. More specifically, something hit her butt. Pink touched her cheeks at the thought of animals molesting her while she slept.

She slowly dismissed the thought as ridiculous, and fell back into the limbo between being awake and asleep, never quite settling on one. It only took a moment before she was hit again, only this time it was her back. She flipped herself in what seemed to be a wild manner, hoping to scare the animal away.

Again, she closed her eyes, wanting at least an hour's rest before she tried to travel. But that seemed impossible, because the moment she relaxed, her blanket was ripped back. Emerald clashed with sapphire.

Deidara's eyes widened a fraction, surprise evident on his face. A girl, no older than himself, had been beneath the blanket. Her sparkling green eyes stunned him, holding his body in place. Except for his own eyes, which ravished the sight in front of him.

Her long, soft, hair was colored the most ridiculous shade of pink he had ever seen, yet it seemed to suit her perfectly, complimenting her pale skin tone. Her tiny form was just barely decent, covered in only a tank top, and a pair of small, clingy shorts. Her long legs were toned, and fit, along with her stomach, which was being exposed, seeing as the little shirt had ridden halfway up her torso.

But more than all of that, the thing that really made his breath hitch was her face. It was slightly rounded, but still pronounced, with full lips, and a slim nose. Her jade orbs were large, and innocent, surrounded by thick, dark eyelashes. Every time she blinked, shadows cascaded down her pink cheeks.

He usually could find a remark for anything. Had a special word for everything. Could discuss whatever needed to be discussed without hesitation. But for now, he was at a loss, with no idea how his life was about to change.

Sakura felt the cold hit her body harshly, and had the urge to hiss, but held it in. The sight that met her was much more important. Cerulean eyes, swirling with wonder were slipping over her body. She would have been angry, but something about him captivated all emotion, save for pure fascination.

His face was sharp, and beautiful, covered in riveting shadows formed by the full moon above them. His lips were hanging slightly apart, giving way to his perfect, white teeth. She couldn't seem to look away from him, even if she had wanted to. Subconsciously, she noted that his pale blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail at the top of his head, was terribly long. She had no doubt that it would hang almost as long as hers, which reached to right above her hips. Sakura's hands itched to touch the blonde tresses. And then her mind snapped.

Finally, eyes hardening, and she shot up, and out of his reach, realizing to late that she had no shoes on. Silently cursing herself, she took on a fighting stance. No way in hell was she going to win in her current state, but she wouldn't go without a fight either.

Deidara blinked slowly, looking from where the girl had just been lying innocently to where she now stood in a fighting stance unfamiliar to him, a few yards way. He smirked, slowly, standing up again. His Akatsuki cloak rustled in the breeze, drawing the girl's attention. But her eyes didn't widen in surprise. She had been expecting him. Tsunade had told her the possibility of them showing up, and she had accepted it.

"Do you honestly think you can win this, yeah?" Deidara finally asked, sneering at her bedraggled, hurt form. He had seen many beautiful girls. If he wanted a pretty face, he could easily find one, and screw her senseless. But being the slightly more intellectual man that he was, he cared more for a ladies mind than her body. So killing this exotic beauty would be no burden on him.

Instead of answering his question, she launched a kunai at him. Deidara waited until it was but a mere centimeter form his forehead before catching it lightly. He began twirling it around his finger as he walked towards the girl, wondering absently where she had been keeping it.

He saw her eyes begin calculating. They darted away every once in awhile, making plans on how to escape, no doubt. He finally got close enough to hear her breathing, and it was terribly ragged. This was too easy. He had hoped for a more challenging fight, but she would have to do.

And then she was gone. He blinked, and ducked just in time to avoid a roundhouse kick to his neck. She was flexible, he would give her that. Deidara turned around, sweeping his leg underneath her, and bringing her to his level. But instead of falling forward towards him, she merely did a few back handsprings, her body seeming to slither away, like the running of water, rather than the sharp, swift movements usually executed when performing those moves. And all with broken bones, he noticed.

Her body was amazing, her movement, breathtaking, her very being, art.

Sakura's torso burned with the pressure she was exerting onto her ribs. It hurt, worse than anything she had ever felt, and if she hadn't been so stubborn, he might have given up the fight. Just looking into this madman's eyes, she could see the bloodlust; the pure, unadulterated hate. It was beyond anything she had ever seen before. Her body began shaking, automatically trying to shut down again from blood loss and fatigue. But instead of complying, she did several rapid hand signs, and murmured something under her breath before she disappeared again.

Deidara whipped around, eyes bright with the intent to kill. But she wasn't behind him, like he had planned. No, he could feel her everywhere now. As though she were the forest itself. Slowly, small pink petals began falling around him. And with them, snow. It was the most intriguing thing he had ever seen. The prospect of Sakura petals along with the fluffy white specks had never really occurred to him.

His eyes unfocused slightly, his mind caught up in how nicely the pink and white went together. He never noticed the way his body began to slow down, trying to conserve energy to keep warm in the rapidly dropping temperature. In his mind, he felt serene, and warm, like he was finding out some amazing truth he had been searching for his entire life. A shadow appeared between the slowly falling objects, and he couldn't focus on it until it stood but a mere few feet from him.

A girl, no, an angel was there. Her flowing pink hair, and gentle green eyes captivated him. The edges of her body seemed to glow, as if a light were shining behind her. Slowly, with fluid, graceful moves, she approached him. A smile lit her soft lips, turning them up in a peaceful smile. And it was for him.

"Rest now, my friend. You've done enough. It's time to sleep…" her voice broke his cold heart. The sound was so soft, and filled with pure innocence; almost like the breeze on a sunny spring day. She enticed him with her caring gaze, making him drop unknowingly to his knees. Her form came ever closer, almost blinding him with her radiance.

"Deidara…" and as her lips whispered his name, he fell forward from his kneeling position, landing in the layer of snow and petals covering the ground. His blue eyes fluttered closed only a second afterwards, surely sending him to his death.

Sakura broke her genjutsu, panting. It had taken more than usual to keep it up, due to her weakened state, and his ever-resilient strength. But she had knocked him out, none-the-less. Her eyes roamed over his sleeping form. Her sleeping bag had been wrapped up hurriedly, and stuck back onto her bag. She was standing with it slung over her shoulder, her standard ANBU clothing back on, while staring down at the S-class criminal.

She knew she should kill him. She knew he would have killed her without hesitating. But Sakura's healing nature made her want to do the opposite. Her heart had always felt that it was wrong to kill, and unforgivable to kill a defenseless opponent. Even if they were S-class criminals. She grimaced at her weakness, knowing she would regret it later on.

With a sigh, she turned away from the handsome blonde man, and began making her way towards Konoha. No way was she going to be anywhere near this lunatic when he awoke the next morning. After only a few yards of walking, Sakura regrettably pulled out her tin of pills, and picked out two of them. She swallowed them without any water, making her gag reflex want to kick in. But she resisted.

The first one was to replenish some of her chakra and strength, and the second was to keep her from getting hungry for the next twelve hours. All her medications were made specially by her, and were stronger and more effective than anything else on the market.

The downside was that after the pills effects wore off, the user was left in an extremely weakened state. She could only hope that she was safely in bed when that happened.

Feeling her energy flare up after a moment, she did a quick fix on her ribs and ankle, and reset the bone on her pinky. It hurt like hell, but she didn't have enough time or chakra to numb them, and do the healings properly.

After only a moment more of healing some of her worse cuts and bruises, she took off, her feet carrying her swiftly towards home.

Deidara groaned, head pounding. His entire body felt numb with the cold currently seeping into it. He opened his azure eyes slowly, glancing around. The area looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on why. Slowly, he propped himself up, and then stood. He glanced around, only to find that no one else was there.

"I know I didn't just pass out right in the middle of these stupid bushes…yeah," he murmured his signature saying a little late due to the images playing through his head of the night before. Pink hair, a flexible kick, graceful acrobatics, and then…snow. He glanced around, and then realized that even though it felt cold, snow wasn't an option. It was impossible in this dry climate. And then he remembered the cherry blossoms, and the angel. Well, obviously now he knew that it had been the pink haired kunoichi from before.

"She said my name…" he murmured with a giddy kind of feeling bubbling inside of him as he remembered her soft, innocent voice as she lulled him to sleep, "I seem to have underestimated my little angel, yeah," he murmured, a sadistic smirk slithering onto his face.

With a flick of his wrist, his kekkei genkai activated. After grabbing some clay from his pouch, he quickly molded a clay bird, and tossed it into the air. The creature expanded to a suitable riding size, and landed on the frozen ground, its long tail and wings shuddering as it stretched.

Deidara nimbly climbed onto his clay creation, urging it into the air. The journey back to the base in cloud would be quick, due to his 'pet'. Even though it meant seeing all his detestable teammates quicker than planned, at least he would be able to begin his search for the pink haired angel that much sooner.

Sakura tucked a string of pink hair behind her ear. She really needed to trim it short again. It always got in her way, making fighting without gaining injury near impossible. She slowly began decreasing her pace. She knew from experience that stopping suddenly after extensive travel would send her body into shock. It was excruciatingly painful, and she wasn't going to risk it happening again. Especially not when she was alone.

After coming to a stand still, she rummaged through her pack until she found what she was looking for. She stretched the hair-band a few times, and quickly tied her hair into a neat ponytail. Her choppy bangs weren't long enough to be pulled back, so instead continued to frame her petite face.

After taking a quick break to eat and throw on another shirt – the air was frigid, getting colder the closer she got to Cloud's border – she began her slow travel back to Konoha.

Hopefully she would reach the little village she had stayed at previously before the next night. Sleeping in a warm bed would be much better than the hard packed ground, now flying beneath her.

She absently wondered what the Inn would be serving for dinner when she arrived. Last time she had been too tired to eat, and had merely taken a shower before crawling into bed. There had been a heated blanket, and surprisingly soft pillows, considering how cheap a room it was. But who was she to complain.

Sakura's ankle throbbed suddenly, making her stumble. Luckily, her numerous years of training kicked in immediately, helping her steady herself.

"Shit," she murmured, rolling up her pants leg. She moaned in anger when she saw the purple and blue bruising and swelling.

"How could I have not noticed this freakin sooner?" she cursed herself, ashamed in her lack of attention. After quick contemplation, she used her remaining chakra to completely heal the sprain, and then soothe her aching ribs. Those probably weren't doing to well either. She grimaced.

"I'm really going to regret this later," her hands slipped several more pills from her metal container before popping them into her mouth. She used water to wash them down this time, considering how the number had doubled. While taking another dose for chakra and food, she had also taken one to speed up her healing, and one to boost her awareness. Which meant that she wouldn't need to stop and rest, eat or sleep for at least another day.

Tsunade threw back yet another shot. She had been making this her nightly routine ever since Sakura left a week ago. She really didn't know why she was so worried. Sakura had been on much harder missions before. Besides, this one was only B ranked. Her eye twitched in agitation.

"Why am I acting like such an old hag?" she cried desperately to Shizune who was situated on the floor in front of her desk, sorting papers. The black haired woman looked up, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"The last time I checked, you were acting like an old drunkard, _Hokage-Sama_, " she chided, turning back to her work. Tsunade's brows furrowed slightly, but then smoothed as she poured another drink. She carried her glass with her as she rounded the desk, almost tripping over the edge.

"Heh, close one…" she mumbled before making it around, and then leaning on the front of the desk. Shizune didn't spare her a glance. She was used to Tsunade's little scenes and habits, no matter how much she disapproved. And she had found that the best method was to just ignore the blonde as much as possible.

"But really, Shizzy-Chan, I don't see why my little Sakura hasn't contacted me yet," she whined, desperation in her voice.

Shizune sighed, annoyed at the nickname the Hokage insisted on using for her whenever she got intoxicated.

"She's probably on her way back as we speak. Stop worrying so much, or you'll give yourself wrinkles that can't be hidden," she snapped, losing her patience with the woman.

She would be home asleep if Tsunade weren't so damned set and determined to ignore her responsibilities and let all her work get piled up like this. She shook her head in frustration. Sometimes she wondered if Tsunade should have accepted the position as Hokage at all.

Immediately Shizune felt guilty. Tsunade was a great leader, and was doing wonders for this village and it's shinobi. She couldn't remember a more peaceful time than since her friend and mentor had come into power.

She looked up to Tsunade, about to apologize, but instead smiled softly. The woman was curled onto her desk –seeing as all the papers were on the floor– and was sleeping soundly, shot glass being held limply in her fingertips. Shizune stood and gathered the sake bottle and glass before replacing them carefully into the compartment in Tsunade's desk. She threw her jacket over the Hokage's limp form, and whispered a soft goodnight before returning to her paperwork.

Sasuke grimaced, trying his best to find a comfortable position on his large bed. It didn't feel quite right without Sakura there with him. She had only been gone a week, but to him it felt like a month. The apartment was so lonely without his girlfriend's presence there. She seemed to fill it up nicely with her loud pink hair, and curious green eyes. He could picture them perfectly, wide and sparkling with wonder, the day he had asked her to move in with him. She had said yes immediately, and life had been like a pure bliss ever since.

After Naruto had drug his ass back from Orochimaru's, Sauke had finally submitted to defeat, and had agreed to stay in the village. Of course, no one had trusted him, so he was stripped of all ninja ranking, and had had to take the exams over again. Not to mention the two ANBU members that had followed him constantly for the first year, keeping him out of potential trouble.

He sighed and flipped over again, his arms hugging a pillow in place of Sakura's voluptuous body. He was now ANBU himself, and had gained back the friendship of many people, and though he was still somewhat distant, he was making progress at being more open and friendly. This, of course, was all thanks to Sakura. She had been the first person to greet him back to Konoha. Unfortunately, her 'hello' had consisted of her fist and his nose connecting with a sickening crunch.

He smirked subconsciously at the memory. He had expected her to come flying out the gates, ready to embrace him, and confess her undying love. But instead, she had broken his nose, cussed him out, and then stormed off. And that's when he knew he loved her.

Her amazing body, and terrible beauty were a bonus, of course, but he wasn't complaining. He sighed for the millionth time that night, finally finding a comfortable spot. He stretched his limbs, almost enjoying the extra space. Almost.

Deidara threw some clothes into his awaiting pack, along with some essentials he always carried.

After reporting to Leader, he had asked special permission to take a temporary leave, seeing that he had just finished his third mission for the month. Usually, they had only one, if they were lucky. Leader had granted it bemusedly, not bothering to find out why. It wasn't worth his time.

Deidara glanced around his temporary room once more before picking up a few more things. Since Akatsuki travelled so much, their rooms weren't very personalized. Just a bed, desk, wardrobe, and mirror stood against his walls. The colors were bland, and unappealing to his artistic side. His hand brushed against one of his clay sculptures absently. He left those at every base, seeing as how no one ever switched rooms, and he was continuously making the tiny things when he got bored. No point in taking them with him.

He snapped his pack shut and slung it over his shoulder, picking up his newest bird sculpture on the way out. He had spent hours on it, making it just the right size for two travelers, while still being light enough to move faster than any shinobi could dream of. Not to mention how aerodynamic it was. Good for flying low in the trees, where he could track people. Excellent for this mission in particular, since he had put extra effort into the tracking jutsu he could use on it.

Just the faintest hint of chakra given to the bird, and it would follow the trail to the ends of the Earth. He smiled, and walked out of the base, mind raving with what was about to occur

Sakura inhaled the heavenly scent of the bakery she was walking out of, very happy with herself. She took a bite out of her cinnamon roll, savoring the delicious warmth in the crisp morning air. She had already consumed a full breakfast, while inside, but just couldn't help buying herself one on the way out.

She had arrived at the little village almost two days ago, practically asleep on her feet and looking terribly malnourished. Her pills really took a toll, especially when used so frequently. After dragging her haggard body to her favored Inn, she had quickly rented a room, and proceeded into it with a slurred thank you. She had then been to exhausted to do anything but fall onto the warm bed and sleep until her chakra was replenished, and her strength returned.

Thankfully, it had only taken a little over twenty-four hours. Tragically, it meant she hadn't eaten real food in almost six days. Her stomach had utterly protested moving, but she forced herself up out of the bed, and down the street, where she had just purchased enough breakfast for four.

Sakura licked the icing from her fingers slowly, not noticing the penetrating gaze following her. The kunoichi's bubblegum head was somewhere completely different, thinking of something she had never thought possible until a few months ago. Sasuke. More importantly, Sasuke's apartment, where she slept, and cooked, and bathed…and lived. She would have squealed with delight if she hadn't been so occupied with sticking the last bite of sticky, sweet bread into her awaiting mouth. She sucked on her fingers again, to innocent to realize how inappropriate the gesture was to certain…onlookers.

Deidara held his breath, a smirk sweeping across his face. He had been watching the girl for a while now, but she still didn't seem to notice him presence. He wasn't even bothering to conceal his chakra; she was so lost in her own world. The delicious looking cinnamon roll she had been eating was now gone, her finger replacing the food in her mouth.

He watched, eyes wide in utter disbelief, as she began sucking on her fingers innocently, not noticing the stares many men were giving her. Lustful stares, if he had to put a label on them. Her eyes suddenly flickered, her hand lowering as she turned towards a nice looking Inn. He had been wondering where she was staying…and now he knew.

With a devious glint in his eyes, Deidara stepped back, shadows consuming his cloaked form.

Sakura trudged up the stairs to her room, opening and closing the door with unhurried motions. Her mind was still elsewhere, her senses oblivious. She made her way to the bathroom, her fingers slowly stripping away her clothes as she went.

The hot water form the shower made the little bathroom steamy and inviting to her sore muscles. She glanced in the mirror, pleased to see that most of her cuts were healed, or in the process of healing, while all but a few bruises were long gone. Her fingers trailed lightly over her pale skin, while her eyes looked upon herself condescendingly. She had never much liked her body. Well, not after becoming Tsunade's apprentice, anyways.

Tsunade had –for some unfathomable reason- assumed Sakura would want bigger breasts, and a more voluptuous waist, so she had designed her training to give the relatively flat, uncurving girl just that. Sakura sighed, looking down at the useless sacks of fat.

"What are you even good for?" she asked, perplexed. Of course, she knew men liked them, and they did make her body look nice and shapely, but she could just never wrap her mind around the appeal of having all this extra weight added onto the front of her torso. They were useless for anything but arousing men, which she had no intention of doing, unless they were Sasuke. She smiled. But alas, even he loved her chest more than either would like to acknowledge.

Not to mention how hard it was balance herself with them…and how painful it was if they were hit during a fight. She blushed, slightly amused, yet disappointed with herself for allowing all these thoughts to keep her standing here, naked, like an idiot.

Sakura forced her eyes away from the perfect, creamy bulges, and stepped into the steamy shower. Her muscles relaxed instantly, and all the grime from the previous days of travelling easily ran off her skin and down the drain. She lightly scrubbed her hair and skin, relishing the clean feeling. Her shower ended quicker than planed, but she was just too tired to continue standing there.

She slowly turned the knobs, letting the water slow to an incessant dripping before stepping out. She grabbed a towel, purposely not looking in the mirror, and began drying herself. When satisfied, she wrapped it around her body, and picked up another to begin drying her hair. While continuing to rub it to her head, she opened the bathroom door.

Cool air surrounded her as she stepped into the tiny room. Her mind was kept positively neutral as she walked over to the bed and sat down. She would get ready, and then head out. No use staying any longer than necessary, no matter how tired she was.

She removed the cloth from her hair when it was dry enough not to drip, and set it on the floor. She untucked the towel from under her arms next, feeling her skin goose bump under the rooms chill. Wait…chill? She turned around, while still on the bed, to see her bedroom window open, curtains flapping in the slight breeze.

With a tiny frown, she tried to remember if she had opened it or not when a low chuckle came from near her door. Sakura's head snapped around, eyes widening as she finally noticed the all to familiar chakra presence in her room. Heart pounding, and mouth gone dry, she couldn't look away as unmistakable blue eyes stared at her form the shadows.

**

* * *

**

Cliffhangers are great fun~

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**-Disaster**

**

* * *

**

If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done?

**Whose cruel idea was it for the word "Lisp" to have a "S" in it?**

**Why do they lock gas station bathrooms? Are they afraid someone will clean them?**


End file.
